Galahad Du Lac
Galahad Du Lac is a character in The Magic Knight. He is the father of Lancelot and former Head Paladin before his "death" at the hands of his father, Xander Ambrosius during an invasion of the Chivalric Order joined with Rizevim Livan Lucifer. In actuality, he was brainwashed after having his physical age altered. At the moment, he is one of the main members of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. Appearance Galahad is a handsome brown-haired foreign young man who appears to be in his early twenties with and light brown eyes. As the Head Paladin, he normally wore a royal knight uniform around the Chivalric Order. During his leisure times, he wearing casual clothing. He is also seen wearing a generally relaxed and laid-back expression. In his teenage form, Galahad around the same age as Lancelot and somewhat resembles him (albeit light brown eyes), while in combat he wears combat clothes similar to a regular Knight with some modifications to it. In his War God, his hair turns black and his eyes changes into green; in his True War God, his hair turns jet-black and his eyes turn a darker shade of green. Personality At first, Galahad appears as a brave and honor-bound individual as he challenged two powerful beings (Xander and Rizevim) in order to protect the Chivalric Order and his son. In his childhood, he is usually described as a highly lively individual and at times as a battle maniac as Galahad always fought in battles that will test the limit of his powers. His younger brother, Christian would generally describe him as an "Annoying pain in the neck" to deal with since Galahad never allowed him to stay inside; when he actually wanted his brother to experience life and didn't want him to stay cooped up inside all day. Galahad, however, has a great deal of pride in being a Knight of the Du Lac Household and of the Chivalric Order. After regressing as a teenager, Galahad became arrogant along with being overconfident in his own abilities. History Galahad is the eldest child of Elaine Du Lac and Xander Ambrosius. It was stated that Galahad had the aptitude to become one of the most powerful Knights in History, while his little brother possesses the aptitude to be one of the strongest Magicians. Unlike Christian, he always socialized with the other Knights and was even mentored by the former Head Paladin, Gawain. He became friends with Issei's parents; Kaito and Mikoto Hyoudou who at the time were apart of the Chivalric Order as children. Kaito would normally join Galahad in trying to force Christian out of his room and try to socialize more with people. He later became the leader/founder of the Galahad Team with his little brother, Kaito Hyoudou, Mikoto, Touji Shidou, Angela Argento, and Griselda Quarta. Around the age of fourteen, he leads his team and other Knights to deal with a number of High-Tier Demons and their leader. During this mission, a number of other knights died at the hands of their leader in an attempt to save him causing him to awaken the War God; he fought against and killed a number of High-Tier Demons and fought their Leader before he was able to repel him. Afterward, he disbanded his team as he felt that he had no right to be a leader, but it was revealed that he found the true meaning of it meant to be a True War God. And at the age of sixteen, Galahad had become one of the young Knights to become one of the Paladins, with the first being his mother Elaine. Near that same age, while he was hunting an S-Class Monster and was then dragged into the Underworld as it was trying to escape from him. Though he was finally capable of killing it with his families' Holy Sword, Arondight, it was during that time that he had met and befriended the current four Maou, Grayfia, and their Peerage. And he even started causing some trouble with Serafall, who later continued to offer him a position as her Knight, though Galahad continued to kindly refuse. At some point as an adult, he met up Gabriel whom he was supposed to be escorting on a mission. During the mission, both he and Gabriel soon fell in love with each other. And their love continued to progress and Gabriel eventually became pregnant with Lancelot. Soon after he was born, due to her duties as a Seraph, she couldn't spend as much time with them as she wanted to. Powers & Abilities War God: This is an innate trait gained by some members of the Du Lac Household with Galahad being the third to awaken it after Sir Lancelot. In this warlike state, he gains an increase in her already great physical prowess and combat instincts. As a result of his mastery of this state, Galahad doesn't suffer from the same aggressive side-effects and she can full out the maximum potential of the War God to the point where she can easily defeat even an Ultimate-Class Devil. *'True War God:' An upgraded state known as the Altered God Mode. This is due to him being the Perfect Technique-Power Type. This state enhances his physical parameters and combat instincts drastically to the point where he rivals a Satan-Class Devil, he is wrapped in a dense green aura that gives off the presence of an intense warrior. This form, however, is still incomplete. Aura: As a master of both Internal and External Ki, Galahad can cover himself with a large amount of aura that is almost monstrous further increasing his power, speed, and defense. He can cover both his fists in aura letting him knock away magic attacks. Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder: As a Knight of the Du Lac Household, Galahad has the ability to wield any Holy Sword in existence. This includes his families prized Holy Sword, Arondight. Magic Resistance: Training as a Knight, Galahad has gained a high resistance to magic and magical attacks. Immense Strength: Inheriting strong genes from his mother, Galahad had high levels of raw physical strength. In his teens, he could fight against High-Class Devils and became the youngest to be promoted to Paladin. Gawain even declared that Galahad would without a doubt become one of the strongest Knights in History. Training into adulthood developed his strength to the point where he became the Head Paladin. Immense Speed: Galahad is capable of moving at god-like speed to the point where it was difficult to tell where it was difficult to keep up with him. Immense Durability: Galahad has very insane levels of endurance to the point where he was capable of taking attacks from High-Class Devils, Demons and Monster without taking any visible injuries. Immense Stamina: Due to his intense training and experiences in the Chivalric Order, Galahad can fight for several hours even days while still remaining at full strength. Master Swordsman: As a testament to his strength and skills, Galahad mastered Arondight, the Light of the Lake and Ultimate Dragon-Slayers to the point where he could harm the souls of dragons even with them being sealed in Dragon-Type Sacred Gears. Even after being turned into a teenager, Galahad was skilled enough to challenge and kill the current Head Paladin and the six Paladin who took over after his apparent death. Immense Combat Skill: Despite being a Human normally be weaker than Devils and other supernatural beings, Galahad is a top-notch fighter. Even in his teenage years, he has proven several times that he could fight against High-Class Devils and Monsters all by himself. As a true testament to his abilities, Galahad became the youngest amongst them to become a Paladin at the age of sixteen. In his adulthood, Galahad became the Head Paladin capable of easily taking on even Ultimate-Class Devils. (This fact remains even with his current appearance). 'Equipment' Arondight: Galahad's main weapon. A powerful holy sword trumped only by Caliburn and the Light of the Lake. It can generate an extremely massive amount of holy aura that surpasses that of Excalibur and Durandal. Arondight is also imbued with powerful Dragon-Slaying capabilities, which allows it to cut through the scale even High-Tier Dragons. In fact, it's Dragon Slaying abilities are powerful enough for it to be known as both the Ultimate Dragon Slayer and feared by Dragons as the Butcher of Dragons. Trivia *Galahad is the second one in the Du Lac Household to unlock the War God Mode. Category:Fanon Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans